Potions Accidents
by booknerd924
Summary: Dramione Drabble. You know the classic Amortentia trope. What really is new?
1. Potions Class

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the story. I am sure you all recognize the amortentia trope, so the plot really isn't mine either. I wrote this drabble a while ago when I was bored and decided to post it now. I might make a sequel of the aftermath, but nothing is certain right now.

Hermione was running down the hall to potions class. She had gotten up late and didn't want to be tardy to class. She ran into the potions room right before the class started. She saw Malfoy sitting down in his seat as well, when he shot her a smile and winked. Hermione shook her head and sat down. She knew that he though it was funny that she, the golden girl of Hogwarts, was almost late to class. Professor Slughorn still wasn't here, so everyone in the room was socializing. Ever since the second wizarding war had ended, Gryffindors and Slytherins got along much better, but things were not completely chummy between the two houses. Suddenly Hermione smelled something really strong. It smelled like Draco's cologne. She was about to tell Draco when he said, "Oy Granger, I think you put on too much perfume this morning!"  
She was confused by his comment because she hadn't put any perfume on this morning because she was running late. She already thought he put on too much cologne today, so she decided to make a comeback.  
"At least I didn't put on as much cologne as you did."  
At this, Draco looked confused.  
"I didn't put on any cologne."  
By now everyone in the room was staring at both of them, and Professor Slughorn walked in.  
Hermione was annoyed by all the pestering eyes staring at her.  
"Why are you all staring at me?"  
Slughorn replied to this.  
"Because that potion in front of you is Amortentia and we all heard the comments you and Mr. Malfoy made."  
Hermione was blushing and Draco slide by to come and stand next to her.  
He started to talk in a way that everyone could hear.  
"Well I guess our secret is out Mione."  
Hermione was so shocked when he came up and kissed her, but she didn't care and continued to kiss him. Harry and Ron's jaws dropped but Hermione didn't care. She was happy that she and Draco didn't have to hide their relationship anymore. She would deal with everyone else later, but for right now, she was content where she was.


	2. The Aftermath

Well, This is part 2, I have one more part, and I think that is it.

Potions ended and nobody came up to Hermione or Draco. Things only started happening after Potions ended. The moment that both of them stepped out of the class, everyone horded them with question from all angles.

"How long have both of you been dating?"

"I though both of you hated each other."

"Wow Draco, you fell for the beaver?"

"Hermione, the Ferret?"

Obviously, the last 2 were from their friends. Hermione and Draco made it out of the crowds of people and attempted answer most of the questions.

"Since half way through the year."

"We did for a while."

"Yes Blaise"

"What is your problem with it, Ron?"

They eventually made it to the Great Hall for dinner. By then everyone except their friends had left them, probably to spread the news.

"Ok everyone left, now spill."

Harry and Ron were shocked but Harry decided to learn the whole story before judging. Ron, however, had other plans.

" Mione, What spell or potion does he have you under?"

Hermione started to look frustrated, and both her and Draco decided to tell the story to their respective friends.

* * *

It started with the beginning of the year. The war was over, and everyone came back for a repeat of seventh year. Draco and Hermione were head students. Before that year, both of them used to study together sometimes, but they weren't really friends. Being on different sides of the war easily caused rifts between them. Hermione believed that he wasn't a bad person, but obviously now wasn't the time to start trying to figure that out. 6th year ended, and they both didn't come in contact again besides in the manor. Hermione was grateful that he pretended not to recognize them, and that only added to her list of reasons why he wasn't that bad.

Their first night back, Draco and Hermione talked everything out. He spilled that he only became a death eater because his parent forced him to. He didn't purposefully hurt anyone beyond that night with Dumbledore, and he had only done it because Voldemort was going to kill his mother otherwise. He apologized to Hermione for everything he had ever called her, and she accepted it. They both decided to start a fresh friendship. They decided it was the best option anyway, because they now shared dorms as Heads. They didn't want to create a big uproar, so they decided to stay friends inside their dorms, or when they were alone, but when they were with others, they pretended to only tolerate each other. They no longer insulted each other anywhere, but they didn't seek out each other presence, or act overly nice. When their friends brought it up, they said that they didn't want to create disturbance as Heads, and that the other person really wasn't that bad. It wasn't a lie.

As the year went on, they both got closer and closer as friends. In public, they started showing more of their friendship. Nobody cared, and they simply referred to the Head issue over and over again. In secret, they started being attracted to each other. Neither could deny that they liked the other person, and romance brewed between both of them. Eventually, they both became a couple, but they chose not to tell anyone to avoid chaos and so that they could keep their own rooms, now that they had other reasons for it. Obviously the teachers would separate them, if they knew what the two of them did at night. Everything went on great, until that day in the potions room.


	3. Calm After the Storm

Here is chapter 3! Please review! I would love to hear about ways that I can improve, and whether or not you liked this story.

Eventually they all came together. All of them were silent, and Draco and Hermione were worried. How would their friends react? This is why they kept their relationship a secret. Blaise was the first to speak.

"So you two must use the privacy of those dorm rooms a lot. Especially the bed, hmm?"

He looked at Hermione. She blushed. Obviously he was right, but she wasn't going to admit that. Ron had a look of sheer horror on his face.

"Mione, please tell me both of you haven't done the thing. I would die of embarrassment if you had."

He looked red just thinking about it. She didn't know how to respond. Draco managed to make things worse by saying something for her.

"So what if we have? It wasn't like she had a chance with you anyway. I'm sure she enjoyed our time together."

His words lacked their usual sting, but Ron was still embarrassed. Hermione thought it was best to give everyone some time.

"We should go to sleep. It is getting late. We will sort this out tomorrow. I am sure you guys need some sleep.

"With that, she grabbed Draco's hand and they walked away. Leaving their friends behind. As soon as they were out of sight, Hermione reprimanded him.

"You didn't have to tease him like that."

"Well I'm sorry that the weasel is so easy to wind up."

"Don't call him that."

"Just because they know that we are dating doesn't mean I am going to be all buddy buddy with the weasel and scar head."

"I didn't expect you to be."

The continued bickering all the way to their room.

* * *

Once they got to their room, they saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn there already. They knew what was coming. Professor McGonagall was the first to start talking.

"Both of you should have been more in control of yourselves. We expected a little better from you. This is not why the head dorms exist. Both of you are star students. You should be setting examples for the rest of the students, not doing things like this."

Both of them knew what was coming next, however Professor McGonagall suddenly surprised them.

"Normally, we would confiscate your head dorms, however, there is only one more month to the end of the school year, and both of you are above age and eighth years. Horace tells me that this is by far, not the first time that the head dorms have been used in this way. Both of you have also done well in making sure that this doesn't affect your schooling. For these reasons, we decided to let you keep your dorms.

Draco and Hermione were ecstatic at this change of plan.

"Thank you so much professor!"

Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn just smiled and went away.

Draco and Hermione were so relieved that they didn't have to be separated.

"How about we celebrate this night?"

Hermione couldn't be more happy to agree as they fell into bed together, temporarily forgetting about all of their worries.

* * *

In the morning, both of them woke up and got ready to go downstairs. Once they reached the great hall, they realized that none of their friends were there. They started to get worried that all of them were ignoring them. At that very moment Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall, soon followed by Blaise and the rest Draco's friends. They walked up to Draco and Hermione and apologized for their behavior the previous day. Hermione accepted all of their apologies and Draco soon did to, after a few nudges from Hermione. They all started to talk to each other. They agreed to spend the day together as it was the weekend.

* * *

By the end of the day, both groups were comfortable with each other. Even Ron came up and admitted to Hermione that Draco wasn't that bad. As Hermione went to sleep in the night she was happy that her relationship was finally out in the open, and nobody was going to say anything about it.

 **Done!**

 **Thanks to everyone who read this. This was my first multi chapter story so it was a new experience.**


End file.
